


TRACK FOUR ─ got my number

by 00zens



Series: all about luv [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, angst :(, best friend zoning haha, jaemin is heartbroken, jeno's always there for jaemin even if it Hurts him, jeno's there to pick up the pieces, other dream members mentioned, some fluff (friendship wise)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00zens/pseuds/00zens
Summary: "if you need someone who can love you while he's gone,baby you got my number.when you realize it ain't him that's on your mind,baby you got my number."ORin which jeno wants nothing else than to be there for his heartbroken best friend (who also happens to be the boy he's been in love with for years)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: all about luv [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	TRACK FOUR ─ got my number

**Author's Note:**

> here is part four! it's short but sweet, i hope you enjoy :]

if you asked jeno what his weekend plans were, the last thing he’d respond with would be, “oh, just comforting my best friend slash crush after his boyfriend tells him that he wants to go on a break.”

but alas, on saturday night jeno found himself opening his front door to jaemin, who was on the verge of tears and soaking wet from the pouring rain.

“min,” jeno breathed out worriedly, dragging the boy into his small apartment. 

“sorry for showing up unexpectedly,” jaemin’s voice was shaky. “i texted you, but you weren’t replying, and so i just got in my car and─” he rambled until jeno cut him off.

“jaemin.” he spoke, his tone serious but gentle. “it’s fine, i promise. but you really need to take a shower so you don’t get sick. can you do that for me?”

the boy nodded his head slowly in agreement, his expression cloudy and unreadable to jeno.

they walked quietly to jeno’s bathroom, jaemin quietly humming along to the khalid song jeno had left on when he went to answer the door. jeno turned on his shower, waiting for it to warm up for jaemin. the younger was leaning on the sink, shivering slightly in his wet hoodie and jeans.

“okay, you can get in now. i’m just gonna grab new clothes for you, okay? we can talk once you’re settled after.” jeno sent a comforting smile to jaemin, who tried his best to reciprocate it. 

“thank you, jen.” was the last thing jeno heard before he walked out of the bathroom and to his bedroom. he made his way towards his dressers, where he located comfortable pajamas for jaemin. 

after silently bringing the clothes into the bathroom, jeno went into his living room and threw himself onto the couch. he sighed, running a hand through his hair in distress. he still had no idea why jaemin had shown up unannounced, but with the boy’s appearance and demeanor he knew the reason wasn’t anything good.

when jaemin finished getting cleaned up, he walked into the kitchen to find jeno placing two teabags into their respective mugs. the boy looked up at the sound of jaemin coming in and sent him a soft smile, gesturing towards the hot drinks. “i know you only like this tea if you’re stressed, i thought maybe it could help?”

a grin took over jaemin’s face, a warm feeling filling his body even before he had gotten his hands on a mug. he took it gratefully, following behind jeno as he went back into the living room.

they got themselves comfortable, sitting in the same familiar position they always did when jaemin came over. jeno threw a blanket over them as jaemin curled closer to him, the only sound heard in the room being the rain that came from outside and the song playing softly from jeno’s speakers. he looked down at jaemin who continued to cuddle into his side, drowning in the large hoodie he had lent him.

jeno allowed a silence to fall over them, one that jaemin appreciated. they sat drinking their tea and enjoying the ruel song that could be heard from across the living room, jeno closing his eyes and humming along.

“jen?” jaemin mumbled. the boy responded with a soft “hmm?”, signalling the boy to continue.

he watched as jaemin sat up further, looking into his eyes sadly. “mark called me earlier and told me he thought it’d be best for us to go on a break,” jaemin looked away from jeno and began to mindlessly trace his fingers over his mug. “i was just really sad, i guess. i could feel us drifting, but i thought i was imagining it. him actually doing something about it caught me off guard.” he explained quietly.

“so i came to you, cause you’re the only person whose really always had my back, you know? everyone else has left at some point, but you haven’t. why?” jeno looked down at jaemin, eyes meeting the younger’s tear filled ones.

jeno sighed. “i told you like, forever ago. ever since we were stupid little second graders and i was protecting you from that one girl who’d torture you like it was her job. i always have you, i’ll always be here to catch you when you fall. no matter what, yeah?”

“you have me on speed dial for a reason.” he added on with a small laugh.

he watched as jaemin smiled, setting his cup down on the coffee table before returning to his position. he fiddled with his fingers quietly. “why though?” he whispered.

the older looked up, deep in thought. he recalled as many moments he had spent with jaemin as he could, which was difficult considering they had spent more than half their lives together.

jeno thought back to when jaemin had struggled with final exams during their last year of high school, but he still dropped everything he had to do in order to help donghyuck memorize his lines for his theater final.

“well, you’re one of the most selfless people i know.” he spoke aloud to jaemin.

“and your aura and confidence is inspiring. remember when you got like, the whole school auditorium to shut up for chenle’s piano recital?” he watched as jaemin smiled softly at the memory.

jeno straightened up as he continued to list all the reasons he loved jaemin. there were moments when the younger tried to shut him up, getting flustered at certain memories and shocked at jeno’s ability to recall even the most mundane ones.

jaemin hit him particularly hard at the mention of how he had told jeno he had gotten his first boyfriend. “shut up, we don’t mention him!”

the two fell into a fit of giggles, any tension that had been in the air completely dissolved by now.

“thank you jen,” jaemin smiled softly, wrapping his arms around the boy tightly. “you’ll always be my bestest friend of all time, you know that?”

jeno did his best to keep the smile on his face. “of course, jaem.”

after that long session of him basically confessing his feelings to the younger, jeno felt a pang in his chest at the label jaemin had given him. it was incredibly stupid of him. he had gotten so caught up, he seemed to completely forget what he and jaemin were. 

just best friends. “the number one, best pair of platonic soulmates.” he remembered jaemin saying one night. jeno felt the large emphasis on the platonic, grinning at the boy in reply as an attempt to hide how he was feeling. 

“yeah,” he had responded. “always.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> haha... Ouch. i'm very sorry. leave kudos/comments! follow my twitter @renminsung for updates on the series and to read my other works :p and you can leave thoughts in my cc! see you next week :D


End file.
